Recording and storing media assets onto both local and cloud storage devices is a commonly used technique to help preserve media assets for future viewing. The related art describes various ways of deleting media assets from local and cloud storage after the local and cloud storage devices only have a certain amount of storage available remaining on which to store media assets. For example, the related art describes systems where the oldest recorded media asset stored on the local storage device is deleted from the storage device when the local storage device only has a certain amount of storage (e.g., 5% left) or transferring media from the local storage to remote storage when the local storage has less than a threshold amount of storage left. The related art fails to proactively find media assets to delete, which results in situations where users are inconvenienced and forced to manually choose which media assets to delete when local and cloud storage space is not available. Typical media applications fail to consider dynamically managing local and cloud storage based on learned behaviors from one or more users in a household.